The Heel Siblings Revealed
by Besma0003
Summary: Everyone has been talking about the mysterious actor who played Bj in Tragic Marker. It's finally time for the reveal of the true identities of the Heels siblings.


_Tragic Marker _took the world by storm with its release. The undead Bj was truly horrifying. He captivated audiences. Everyone wanted to know who this terrifying demon was. Upon further inspection into Cain Heel, the name of the man who played him, it was discovered that is was a fake name. There was no Cain Heel. At least, not one that was an actor. Suspicions started to arise about his true identity.

Video of his behavior behind the scenes and interviews with his fellow actors emerged. The stories that were told about him made him seem like a real murder. He even almost killed his costar.

But there was one other thing that had people curious. The mysterious little sister who had followed him around. She originally was allowed on set because Cain couldn't speak English and she was to be his translator. But it was discovered he could. So who was she? No one knew if she really was his sister, but the cast swore they were in a real lovey-dovey relationship.

Tensions about their identities rose until the creators of _Tragic Marker _deemed it was time to reveal who they were and cause the movie's popularity to skyrocket even more.

* * *

_Alright, it's my time to shine. _Haruka told herself. She was the interviewer chosen to reveal Bj's true identity. She was to interview him and then "his sister". Then their identities would be revealed. She had been warned by the director of _Tragic Marker, _Director Konoe, to not be too caught off guard. Cain Heel came across as someone who really would kill and that the two siblings had unnatural intimate behavior.

But it didn't matter. No matter how they acted, she would do her job. This was her talk show and she would not be played by actors. She was the one revealing their identities to the world. She would maintain control.

Strangely, it was in the schedule to make a bigger deal out of the female being revealed than the male. Even though she didn't star in the movie at all. Apparently, Director Konoe appreciated her help so much he was allowing this opportunity to be used to boost her fame as well.

Haruka walked onto her stage prepared for the challenge. Her fans and the fans of _Tragic Marker _were in the seats. Everyone was eager to find out the truth. The rest of the cast of the film was on stage in a seating area. Everyone knew their opinions on the two siblings.

Murasame saw him as a top rate actor but a disgrace of professionalism. He'd made no secret of his hate for Cain. He was the one that was almost killed by Cain behind the scenes. When Haruka saw the video for the first time, she was horrified. Cain had the eyes of a murderer. It was only by some miracle acrobatics that the two had survived the fall.

Manaka had fallen completely head over heels for Cain. She saw him as Kyoushirou incarnate. A character played by Kuu in his younger years. The character was that of a yakuza who was cold on the outside but soft on the inside. Her feelings towards the sister, Setsuka, were entirely different. Apparently, Setsuka had thrown her to the ground one time.

Yes, it was sure to be an interesting day.

Haruka took her seat and readied herself. The show was about to begin. She patiently waited for the signal to start.

"Welcome back to _Haruka Reveals_. The show where I reveal all about your favorite celebrities, movies, and TV shows. Today, I have a special treat for you. I will uncover the true identities of the Heel siblings who are all the talk in show business. Cain Heel was the actor who played Bj in _Tragic Marker_ and Setsuka Heel was his little sister who was always on set with him. Before I bring them out, I want to show a few clips to everyone to remind you of who we are unraveling today."

She looked up to the big screen with everyone else. A scene from the actual movie played. The undead killer stalking his prey and then knifing him. The following scene was some of the behind the scene leaked footage. Cain was strangling Murasame over an edge and they both went down. Acrobatics from Cain saved both of their lives. The last image was a photo of Cain glaring at the camera screen. The image stayed up there.

"Now for the man himself," Haruka said. From the side of the stage walked in Cain Heel. He was every bit of frightening as she had been told. His clothes were a ragged mess, there was death in his eyes, his hair was shaggy, and he walked on stage smoking. Smoking! "Heel-san, there is no smoking allowed in this building." She flinched as he gave her a murderous glare, dropped his cigarette to the floor, and ground it in with his boot. Surely, this man was not a real actor. No actor could be so inherently evil.

He walked to the interviewee sofa next to her. "Welcome to _Haruka Reveals,_ Heel-san. My understanding is that you are a foreigner. I appreciate you making the trip to reveal your identity to the world." He only glared at her. How was she supposed to have an interview with a man who wouldn't respond with anything other than glares?

"Alright then, let's welcome your sister, Setsuka-chan." Haruka looked to the side of the stage again to see who walked in next. A young woman with several piercings, wearing chains, a short-short skirt and a half shirt strode in confidently. The piercing in her lip had a chain droopingly attached to her outfit on her shoulder. Her hair had pink highlights. She was every bit of shocking as the images that were playing on the screen.

As the young woman walked in, scenes that were secretly filmed were playing on the big screen. Scenes of the two siblings openly flirting. Haruka couldn't help but blush a little at the intimacy held in the eyes of the two people on screen.

Setsuka walked over to where her brother sat on the sofa and plopped herself in his lap. Cain had been sitting slouched with his legs spread apart (extremely unprofessional for tv). Setsuka sat between his legs, swung her legs over one of his so that her feet were up on the sofa, and tucked her upper body into her big brother's chest. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her loosely kissing her forehead. Both were making the claim that one owned the other. No one could get between them.

The audience was stunned. This was not appropriate behavior for a talk show. No one cheered or even gasped. No one knew how to respond to the very public displays of intimate affection. Haruka had to get control over the situation and fast. She couldn't be swept up in the pace of these two.

"Thank you for joining us Setsuka-chan. You certainly know how to make an entrance." The young woman's lips curled up in a smile.

"Well, of course. This show is to celebrate my nii-san's achievement as an actor. I must make sure everyone pays him proper respect and that everyone knows where we stand with each other." There was a dangerous flash in Setsuka's eyes. She was making sure that every woman in the studio, no every woman watching in the world, understood that Cain belonged to her. They could celebrate his acting, but no one was allowed close to him as long as she was around.

_These two really _are _dangerous. _Haruka was a little overwhelmed. She'd never had anyone on her show who was so challenging.

"Before we reveal your identities, I have an envelope here with some secret information. Let's see what it has to say." Haruka opened the envelope speedily but gracefully. She wanted to maintain control of her stage. Her eyes flew open as she read the contents. "It says here, you aren't foreigners, but are actually Japanese actors. The both of you. Is this true?" She hastily asked them.

"If that's what the paper says, then it's true." Cain drawled out. Setsuka only gave a slight nod. She was too absorbed in cuddling into her brother's chest.

The crowd gasped at the idea that Japanese actors would behave such a way on stage. Whispers started as people started trying to guess who they could be. The rest of the cast of _Tragic Marker _was stunned.

"No way!" Murasame yelled from his seat. "No Japanese actor would be so flippant towards their work or be so violent. You were constantly late and not showing up for work. Nor did you ever try to get along with your costars" He was on his feet now, clearly furious.

"Well, duh," Haruka heard from the sofa next to her. It was Setsuka who spoke. Cain showed a moment of surprise then quickly his face relaxed into a contented smile. "Nii-sama is a real Japanese actor. Since he was in Japan, he'd have other work obligations. The days he was absent was because he had other work to attend to. Idiot," she ended with. Haruka was filled with shock.

"Wait Setsuka-chan, you mean he was filming other things while he was also playing the role of Bj? Things that are currently airing?" If he was playing more than one character at once, he was a well-known actor. That also meant his disguise was flawless. To air on tv in more than one thing but to be completely unrecognizable in one of them was amazing. Not just the disguise was flawless, but the acting to portray that character was as well. And not the character on screen. This man had played a role within a role. No easy feat.

"I do believe that's what having other jobs means," Cain said. Murasame's mouth dropped, as did much of the crown. Just who on earth was he? How could he pull this off without the country uncovering his real identity?

"With that said, I think we're all anxious to uncover your real identities. Shall we get started?" Haruka asked as she stood up. "Heel-san, if you would please use that dressing room to the right, and Sestuka-chan's, yours is on the left." The siblings parted after a hand squeeze and went to their separate changing rooms.

"I've been told it takes time for them to change out of costume. So it's going to be a few minutes before they are revealed. I have envelopes here in my hands with their true names. So even if we can't recognize them by sight once they walk out, I'll still be able to provide you with the name." Haruka turned back towards the crowd to pull them into the discussion. "While we wait, I'd like to hear from you all who you think the actors playing these characters are. They are supposedly Japanese actors. Everyone from _Tragic Marker _is welcome to participate in guessing as well.

Several minutes went by as the audience and cast went back and forth debating who the potential actors could be. There was no consensus. Some were convinced that they knew. Others openly admitted they didn't have a clue. A stagehand notified Haruka when the two were ready for their revealing.

"Let's settle back down everyone. I've been informed that they are ready. Once again, we will start with Cain Heel." The same picture as earlier with his menacing glare appeared on the big screen. The picture was there for people to compare the before and after.

As the man walked out of his dressing room indoor fireworks were set off. The kind that shoots sparks in the air for a few feet. He walked with elegance and everyone was stunned speechless when they realized just who he was: Tsuruga Ren. Haruka's jaw dropped and she couldn't get it to work.

Tsuruga Ren was the leading actor in Japan. No one was more gentlemanly than he was. There had never been a scandal surrounding him. Neither romantic or violence-wise. How could this man be the same man in the photo on the big screen? The same man who had just been rather rude on her stage.

He walked to the sofa again bowing to the crowd and Haruka when he arrived. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier, Cain is a character who doesn't get along well with people." He sat down upon finishing his apology and the crowd erupted in cheers. They had been silent up till now from shock.

Haruka couldn't believe it. She quickly tore open the envelope that was supposed to contain Cain's real identity. Sure enough. Tsuruga Ren was written on the paper. Haruka looked over at the rest of the cast of _Tragic Marker_ to see how they were taking the news. They were the most shocked. They still hadn't recovered with their mouths open wide. _I can't blame them. They worked side by side _The Tsuruga Ren _and hadn't known it. _This revelation was going to cause _Tragic Marker's _popularity to skyrocket. No one had guessed that Tsuruga Ren was the menacing Cain Heel. Haruka still couldn't believe it.

"Are we going to receive the same shock when we learn the identity of your 'sister'?" Haruka asked Ren.

"A shock, yes. But it won't be the same. I believe a slide show has been prepared to demonstrate the different roles she's played." Ren smiled nonchalantly at her. She'd heard that his smile could melt the iciest of hearts. But experiencing it first made her heart flutter and she had to fight back from blushing.

"Yes, you're right. There is a slide show to be played for her before she walks out. Well, let's see it." A short clip flashed on a screen of a young girl playing in a grassy field. It was from a soda commercial a while back. The next clip was from Sho Fuwa's PV of the angel who turned into a devil at the end. Following that was Mio from Dark Moon, then Natsu from Box R. Then came a clip of a ninja woman performing stunts. Haruka was only just starting to see the commercials for this film come out. Lastly, was the image of Setsuka.

Haruka turned to Ren, "The same woman played _all _of those roles?" She asked him. He had a proud smile on his face as he nodded. "You can't recognize her in _any_ of them!" Haruka exclaimed. She remembered Mio and the girl who had played her. She had done an excellent job. She never would have imagined that that girl was the same as the one who had played Setsuka in front of her not long before affectionately hugging her brother. _No, not her brother. Tsuruga Ren!_

"Well, let's invite this mysterious girl back in." More indoor fireworks erupted as Kyoko Mogami walked back on stage. She walked in with perfect posture making perfect bows to Ren, the audience, and to Haruka before sitting down next to Ren. This time appropriately. There was just no way this was the same woman.

Haruka opened the envelope with the name of the actress who had played Setsuka. "For those of you unfamiliar with this actress, her name is Kyoko Mogami. My sheet has an additional note on it stating that this is doubling as her debut." Haruka told the audience in shock.

The crowd had already been cheering for her but they cheered even louder upon hearing that it was her debut. Kyoko looked embarrassed at the cheers for her but excited at the positive energy.

Haruka looked back over at the _Tragic Marker _cast. They hadn't made a sound yet. Their mouths were still wide open in shock. Not only were they acting alongside Tsuruga Ren, but they also had not caught on to the acting of a complete newbie.

"I can't believe you two are the same two who sat on this couch earlier with your hands all over each other!" Haruka said turning back to them. She expected them to show some embarrassment but instead, they both beamed with pride.

"Thank you for the compliment, Haruka-chan," Ren said. "That is the highest compliment you could give our acting. The purpose of the Heel siblings was so no one would know our true identities."

"No, I really can't believe it," Haruka said again. "I know those dressing rooms only had one entrance. So it has to be you two. The ones who walked out of those rooms. But I just don't see it! Could you give us a brief demonstration as the Heel siblings looking as you do now?" Haruka was still expecting this to be some kind of joke. She had to see it for herself.

"Certainly," Ren said. "Murasame-san," he called over to the rest of the cast, "could you help us with our demonstration? You always helped me to show off my character of Cain Heel fabulously." Murasame was still struggling to swallow the revealing just as Haruka was. He nodded his head and walked over to them. "Cain was built with a complex in regards to his Japanese blood. I had to take that out as I pushed my acting too far when Murasame stepped on it. That is the incident that has been going around of when we both went over the edge and fell." Ren explained. "But now, Murasame, if you would use some of the same insults as before I'll be able to show Cain Heel without the _excessive_ violence."

"Excessive? So you still plan for there to be some violence?" Murasame said catching onto the intonations in Ren's words.

"Of course, Cain is a violent individual. But I know you can handle it." Ren smiled.

_He's good._ Haruka thought. Ren just laid down the gauntlet and if Murasame pulled out now, he would disgrace himself. She would get to see the demonstration.

"Fine," Murasame almost spat out. He knew he'd been trapped into performing. He took a cocky stance and yelled at Tsuruga Ren, "You no good, dirty half-blood, 2nd rate actor. You're constantly late and have no consideration for your fellow actors." Before he had even finished Ren was moving. His face changed to one of glaring death and his movements were of someone moving in for the kill. He moved towards Murasame to hit him. Murasame blocked but missed the kick that was coming and was hit full force by Ren's leg and was sent sprawling on the floor.

Everyone in the room gasped at the contact. This kind of behavior was unheard of from the pristine Tsuruga Ren. Before anyone had a chance to recover from the shock, Kyoko flung herself at Ren. She pressed her body up against him with her arms around his neck, "Nii-sama, stop playing with the weird Japanese man and come play with me." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She was claiming him again. Ren's eyes changed from glaring death to absolute devotion as he looked down at the woman with her arms around him. He put his hands on her hips saying, "Of course, Setsu. Shall I buy you some new clothes?" He kissed her on top of the head.

"Baka, nii-sama. I don't need new clothes. I just want to sit on the couch like we were before." She moved her left hand from his neck to stroke his cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments before snapping apart and bowing for the crowd. Another round of cheers erupted from the crowd. No one had ever seen such behavior _and such a look!_ from Tsuruga Ren. Mogami Kyoko had also performed beautifully. With roles like that though, how could real feelings not erupt?

Ren walked over to Murasame and bowed, "Thank you for your help once again. My Cain would not have been as good without you around to clash with." Ren smiled as he finished the statement and walked back to the sofa where Kyoko was already waiting for him.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Haruka said to the crowd. "Now that we are all convinced you two are the Heel siblings there are some questions we are all dying to ask!" Haruka exclaimed with a mischievous grin. The show was called _Haruka Reveals_ for a reason. She would draw out the real feelings these two had for each other. Haruka didn't believe for one second that Ren would look that way at a woman if he wasn't head over heels in love with her, even while acting. Nor did she believe that any woman alive wouldn't swoon at being on the receiving end of such devoted eyes from the handsome Ren. Yes, there were secrets between these two, and she was going to pull them out.

"Let's start with that hicky!" Haruka said in her excitement. The crowd cheered their agreement. Now that the one was wearing the hicky was known to be Ren, every woman in the room wanted details. A picture of Cain with a very clear hicky (and bite marks) on his neck appeared on the big screen. Ren simply smiled but Kyoko blushed. _There! She'll divulge some juicy info with this!_

"That happened during an acting battle," Kyoko said while still blushing.

Haruka didn't know what to make of that, but she wasn't going to give in. "An acting battle?" she inquired.

"Yes," Kyoko replied. "Our characters started running away with us and it was a battle to see who would be able to stay in character the longest."

"And that ended in a hicky?" Haruka kept pushing.

"No, it didn't end with one. That happened sort of in the middle," Kyoko said.

Now Haruka had her. "So how did this acting battle end? Who won?"

Kyoko thought for a moment. "No one. The situation naturally diffused when Setsuka-chan got angry and went to storm out of the room."

"What did Setsuka-chan have to get angry about?" she pressed.

"Cain nii-sama's former partners. The Heel siblings have a possessive relationship. Setsuka-chan didn't like the idea that other women had been with her brother." She said matter of factly. _As if that's a normal situation to be in! _There just had to be more to this story.

"Tsuruga-san, didn't Mogami-san just turn of age? I can't believe you behaved in such a manner with her." If she wasn't going to get anywhere with Kyoko, she'd try Ren.

"I didn't do anything untoward towards her," Ren replied coolly.

"That's right," Kyoko said blushing. "I didn't end up with the hicky, Tsuruga-san did. I did that to him. He did not do anything inappropriate to me."

_Talk about a fine line! _He may not have done the act, but he also didn't stop it from happening. But fine, they had dodged it neatly enough.

"Mogami-san, how does it feel knowing you've given Tsuruga-san a hicky and held him as you did? He even gave you affectionate kisses! He's Japan's most eligible bachelor. Or perhaps, not so eligible anymore?" Haruka asked. She was going to get them to confess. There was definitely something going on between them.

"Actions done while acting don't count towards real life," Kyoko plainly stated. "In acting, there are times when you have to show affection and you can't let those things bother you in real life." She completely dodged it. Acted like being affectionate with Ren was no big deal. _As if! Any other actress would swoon being held that way by him or holding him so freely. _NO ONE had ever behaved that way with him before, not even in acting. It wasn't possible for this newbie actress to be immune to his charms.

"Tsuruga-san, how about it? Are you no longer Japan's most eligible bachelor? Surely there are feelings there in order for you to treat Mogami-san in such a way. I saw the look you gave her a few minutes ago. You _never_ even used that look during _Dark Moon_. Which is the greatest love role you've ever played." One of them had to budge!

"It is as Mogami-san said," he smoothly replied. "Acting requires one to not confuse work with personal life. My behavior towards Mogami-san while acting along side her has nothing to do with our personal lives. However, she got me to act with her seriously. That goes to show how great an actress she is." _These two! They won't give in!_

Haruka sighed in defeat. "If you say so," she said. "Why was the character of Sestuka-chan even necessary. It was found out that Heel-san could speak Japanese."

"She was there to be a deterrent for Cain's costars. His mean demeanor should have been enough to keep people at bay, but if anyone got to close, they might realize the truth. So Setsuka-chan was there to act as an additional barrier. No one wanted to be near the stupidly, lovey-dovey siblings." Kyoko responded.

"Well, at least you recognize how strange the relationship was between your characters," Haruka said.

"Yes, that was the point. The more people were uncomfortable around us the less likely they would try to get to know us better." Ren added.

Haruka sighed. She had exhausted her questions for them and they had neatly dodged all of them. "Why don't we let the audience ask some questions and then I'll go get the reactions from your costars," Haruka said.

The audience had a bunch of questions for them. Mostly from women who were worried that Ren was no longer available. Haruka had lost to these two superb actors. Even though she was a newbie, there was no doubt that Kyoko was close to Ren's level in skill. She was one to watch out for in the future.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'll write any more than this. If I do, it'll be the same scenario from the perspective of Ren, Kyoko, and Murasame. Reviews will help encourage me to write more if you want to see the other points of views :)


End file.
